Talking It Over
by sellthelie
Summary: Sometimes it helps to talk things through.


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Talking It Over  
**

**1/1**

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember a time when she ever felt as confused as she did at this moment in time. And for someone who prided herself on being on top of the game, it was a very unsettling feeling.

If only she knew why he broke up with Lavender, for some reason he wasn't disclosing the reason. When Hermione thought it over they really seemed perfect for each other. Hot tempered, self-centred for a bit, although Ron did have a lot of redeeming qualities, he was essentially very selfish. Lavender was extremely clingy, maybe Ron got a little claustrophobic? Maybe he didn't like all the attention she gave him, he might have wanted some space.

If only she could stop thinking about this, and focus on her studies. The final exams were not far away at all. She couldn't afford to lose her focus this far into the year. So she opened her 'History of Magic' textbook and started reading again.

She was just starting to get lost in the text when she felt someone plop into the chair next to her. Looking up she was startled to say the least.

"Hi Dean," she greeted him politely.

"Hermione," he answered.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked. The news had spread quickly through Hogwarts that day that Dean and Ginny had broken up.

"Please don't you look at me like that too," Dean said quietly.

"Like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me, 'there's that bloke who got dumped by the redhead', everyone has been staring at me all day," Dean said, "And I've just about had enough of it, I didn't think you'd do it as well."

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to make it look like that," she said quickly, "I just wanted to honestly know if you are alright."

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing his forehead, "It's just be a really long day, there is only so much staring a guy can take."

"Has it been that bad?" Hermione whispered disbelieving, but she had been in her own little bubble all day, maybe she hadn't noticed?

"I've just been dropped for Harry Potter, how bad do you think it's been?"

"She didn't drop you for Harry…"

"Hermione, please. I could see it coming a mile away, please don't tell me you didn't."

"Well I know Ginny used to like Harry," Hermione admitted, "I honestly thought she had moved on."

"Yeah," Dean deadpanned, "Right to the back-up position till Harry finally noticed she wasn't just Ron' little sister anymore."

"It wouldn't have been like that," Hermione insisted. "Ginny isn't cruel like that, I don't imagine her ever being so callous with others feelings. If she was with you, well she genuinely cared for you, don't doubt that."

"Well she may have, but that soon faded when Harry started making it obvious how he felt," Dean said bitterly, "Won't be long till it happens, you'll see."

"We'll see," Hermione repeated turning back to her book.

"Why you hiding out in her anyways?" Dean asked, "The common room is safe now, we don't have to look at Ron and Lavender' tongues anymore, which is nice."

"I just wanted to think to myself for a bit," Hermione said, "The common room can be pretty noisy at times."

"And you don't want to see Lavender glaring at you?"

Hermione spun around to see Dean smirking at her, "What are you referring to exactly?"

"Well you Hermione are other woman in this case," Dean smiled, "According to Parvati you are the wedge between Lavender and her 'Won Won'".

"She said that?" Hermione whispered. "Is she making me out as some scarlet woman?"

"No nothing like that," Dean said quickly, "I don't know what Lavender was thinking really," Dean continued, "It is pretty obvious to all that Ron was interested in someone else. So getting involved with him was a right stupid thing to do."

"Ron was interested in someone else?"

"Don't be daft Hermione," Dean laughed shaking his head, "You know exactly who Ron fancied."

"Yeah well," Hermione retorted, "He has a bloody funny way of showing it."

"Cut him a break Hermione, he doesn't know how to control his moods. When he found out about you and Viktor, he didn't take it well, this was his way of responding."

"Me and Viktor? He knows all about me and Viktor, we just went to the bloody dance together. And that was well over two years ago, surely he had forgotten about that?"

"No, the kissing. Ron didn't know you and Viktor were snogging."

"What!" Hermione screeched, "I kissed Viktor once, and that was because of some bloody mistletoe. Is that why he got with Lavender?"

"More than likely."

"He blew me off, all because I kissed Viktor near on two years ago. That toss-pot," Hermione seethed, snapping her books shut, fully preparing to go to the common room, and have a word with Ronald.

"Hermione don't," Dean insisted, putting his hand on her arm to stop her, "Going up there and going off at him, well it's just going to cause a scene, and give the girls around here more fuel for their fires. Just let it go. Ron's an idiot. We know that. He thinks well after he acts most of the time. This thing with Lavender was probably just a knee-jerk reaction that got way out of control."

"Probably," Hermione said reluctantly, sitting back down, "I'm still as mad as all heck at him."

"Fair enough," Dean laughed.

"I am sorry about what happened with you and Ginny," Hermione said after a moment.

"It wasn't meant to be," Dean said quietly.

"You're girl is still out there Dean, you'll find her," Hermione said placing his hand in hers.

"Course I will, I'm not even seventeen yet Hermione," Dean laughed, "What about you Herms," ignoring the glare, "Is Ron the one for you?"

"I don't think so," Hermione admitted, "It would be a complete disaster."

"Complete disaster," Dean agreed, "The common room would be like a war zone."

"The common room?" Hermione giggled, "Try the whole castle, you would hear our fights for miles!"

"There wouldn't be a safe place anywhere, thanks heavens you aren't for it. You going to let Ron know? He probably thinks you two have a better than average chance now."

"I'll make it clear to him," Hermione said, "I don't want to lose him as a friend, I'll have to be careful."

"That you will," Dean said.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped, as she looked at her watch. "I can't believe that's the time." She jumped up and started packing up her things.

"We better be going," Dean said hopping up, "Let me walk you back."

"Alright," Hermione smiled, as he grabbed her bag.

"I'll take that," Dean said, walking over to the door and holding it open for her.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"Not a problem."

So they headed back to the common room, and all the stares and words unspoken that it contained. There was nothing Hogwarts liked more than a story, and in the last day it had two. Fires were blazing with gossip that was for sure.

* * *

**Complete**


End file.
